


Mystery Man

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Business AU, Champagne, Christmas Party, Dancing, Dildos, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Klaine, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Next Year by Two Door Cinema Club</p><p>"Talking to me<br/>As if you knew me,<br/>Saying, I'll be home for next year, darling.<br/>I'll be home for next year."</p><p>Kurt's date to his boss' Christmas party, who he's been telling everyone about, doesn't show up. Blaine decides to act like he and Kurt were supposed to be each other's date, so Kurt won't be embarrassed in front of his boss and coworkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> It's never too early for a Christmas fic. I keep listening to Next Year by Two Door Cinema Club, so it might seem like a good fic just because I listened to the song while I wrote this.
> 
> If you enjoy what I've written, please leave kudos and/or comment. If you end up not enjoying this, ANGRILY press the kudos button because you appreciate my effort.

Kurt quietly curses to himself for the situation he put himself in. He had bragged to his coworkers about this guy he started talking to. Although everything he said had been pretty vague, the news traveled all the way to his boss, Rachel Berry. She isn't like any other boss, let alone a person, her employees have ever known. She can be so bossy and organized, yet she can be bubbly and drama-loving. Miss Rachel is the one who told Kurt to invite Mystery Man, a name she came up with, to her Christmas party... Which is why Kurt is currently cursing to himself as he paces in Rachel's bathroom. The party started an hour ago, and his date still isn't here.

"Is someone in there?" Rachel knocks on the bathroom door.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt rushes to turn the faucet on to sound busy.

"Kurt? I can't wait to meet Mystery Man! He's running a little late."

Kurt opens the door and sighs. "Traffic, I guess."

"Aw, none of that here. You, Mr. Hummel, will chat and happily drink champagne until your date arrives." Rachel squeezes his hand and leads him back to the party.

Yeah. He can do this. So what if he was stood up? It's Christmas... The happiest time of the year.

"Dude! Where the hell is your date? I would like to know more about this guy. We don't even know his name!" Sam picks up a champagne flute, handing it to Kurt.

"He's a great guy. He-"

"'-has these eyes that you just kind of get lost in. His hair, god, his hair. The way he dresses is pretty impressive. And, holy shit, you should hear him sing.'" Sam finishes what Kurt was saying, quoting him perfectly.

Kurt is speechless for a second, but he remembers that Rachel repeatedly makes him tell his description of this guy to her. Sam's office cubicle is right next to Kurt's, so the words have burned into his brain.

"His name is a surprise. I wanted to build suspense, or else Rachel would've found someone else's love life to obsess over." Kurt clinks his flute against Sam's before tipping it back to drink it all.

_______________

"Blaine!" Rachel tackles him with a hug when she opens the door to her apartment.

"Rach!" Blaine giggles.

"You're late, but I'm letting it slide because I love you."

"I had to take a plane to New York City to visit you, and you're forgiving me? Wow, thanks." Blaine rolls his eyes as he untangles him and Rachel's bodies.

"Good thing you're here. One of my employees' date didn't come. He's gay and single, and so are you. I don't think the guy he's been bragging about is all he's cracked up to be, but you would be good for him."

"Is he replacing me?" Blaine faux gasps.

"Possibly. Once my favorite employee left, I had to find someone just as great." Rachel points to someone at the party, and Blaine leans over to peak through the doorway. "Him."

_______________

"Blaine!" Everyone cheers as he enters the party.

"Kurt!" Blaine ignores everyone's greeting, passing them by to tightly hug Kurt. "Talk to me as if you know me. I heard that your date stood you up, so act like I'm your date." Blaine whispers in the stunned boy's ear.

"They call you 'Mystery Man.'" Kurt whispers back.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"Hey, Sam! Dude, how have you been? I missed you." Blaine hugs Sam, and walks back to Kurt's side to put an arm around his shoulders.

"Doing great. So, uh, do you two know each other?"

"Sam, meet Mystery Man. Mystery Man, meet Sam." Kurt smiles nervously.

"What the hell? Are you kidding? Blaine Anderson is the guy?"

"What, do I not fit the part?" Blaine's acting falters for a second, looking at Kurt nervously.

"No, don't get me wrong. It's just a small world. Like, you used to work here, and now you're dating someone who started working here after you left."

"Love's a crazy thing." Kurt nudges Blaine with a giggle. He hopes he's acting as well as Blaine. It's almost like Kurt's not acting, because he wouldn't mind actually dating this boy who lights up any room he's in.

"No way! Why didn't you tell me before I told you to go flirt with Kurt?" Rachel squeals.

"I told you we wanted it to be a surprise." Kurt covers for Blaine. He thinks it's the least he can do for the guy.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to dance with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt, Sam, and Rachel all ask at the same time.

"Kurt, we had to tell them sooner or later."

"No more secrets, boys!" Rachel pouts.

"No promises!" Blaine says over his shoulder as he leads Kurt to where everyone is dancing at.

"Oh my god." Kurt whispers as they start to dance.

"Sorry." Blaine's eyes say that he's being serious.

"'Sorry?' Blaine, you're amazing. I can't believe you're doing this. They actually believe us."

"Thanks. No problem. You would do the same for me." Is Blaine blushing?

"Would I?" Kurt surprises himself with the flirty tone in his own voice.

"Of course. My handsome boyfriend seems pretty kindhearted." Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand to twirl him around to the music.

"Are you an actor or something? You're playing this part pretty well." Kurt dips Blaine even though the move doesn't go with Christmas music.

"I did in theatre when I was in high school. Chemistry helps actors preform well." Blaine winks.

"Time for the gift exchange, everyone!" Rachel announces. It's a distraction, but not enough for Kurt to stop thinking about what Blaine just said.

_______________

Months ago, they had been assigned a name to get that person a gift for this party. Kurt gives Brittany an old sweater of his that is small enough to fit her large cat, Sam gives Kurt a vintage broach, and Rachel gives Santana a Britney Spears poster. Santana's gift to Blaine makes most of the room laugh, while Blaine and Kurt blush at the box with a dildo inside.

"I'm so glad that you like my gift, Blaine. Now that I know that you and Lady Hummel are a thing, your present is more of a two-for-one kind of deal. Or would it be one for-"

"We get it, Santana." Kurt quickly closes the box.

_______________

"I hope everyone had fun! Have a happy Christmas." Rachel hugs everyone as her crowd of employees begins to decrease.

"Is it weird that you throw a Christmas party every year for your employees when you're Jewish?" Kurt asks.

"Is it weird that I haven't seen you kiss your boyfriend under the mistletoe you're both under?"

"Wha-" Kurt freezes when he realizes that she's right. Him and Blaine are standing in a doorway that has mistletoe hanging from it. "Oh. Uh, PDA isn't really our thing."

"As your boss, I am allowed to fire you for not listening to me. I can tell you both want to, and kissing under the mistletoe is a tradition."

"You're threatening my boyfriend with his job just because we won't kiss?" Blaine's eyes widen. Him and Kurt both know that she is stubborn enough to actually stand by her word.

"Fine." Kurt throws up his arms in frustration before leaning in to kiss Blaine. It was going to be quick, but Blaine kind of latched on once their lips met. Blaine whimpers and puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder while the other boy puts a hand on Blaine's cheek. Kurt lets out a little gasp from how hot his 'boyfriend' sounds when he whimpers. Kurt began the kiss, and he ends it with a kiss on Blaine's jaw.

"Holy shit." Santana claps as Rachel and Sam stand there in shock.

_______________

After Sam leaves with a whisper of "Go, Anderson!" to Blaine, Kurt feels like he's overstayed his welcome.

"I should get going." He feels like he should ask Blaine if he wants to get a taxi together, but they haven't talked since they kissed earlier.

That kiss. Shit, Kurt thinks. That was the best kiss he's ever had. Blaine's lips were warm and tasted like expensive champagne. They both melted into the kiss, and Kurt is beginning to wonder if they are even acting anymore. He let go when they kissed, and now he's mentally freaking out about whether he'll even get to see Blaine again.

"I'll walk you to the door." Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand and meets his eyes.

"You're not leaving, B?" Kurt uses the nickname he picked up from Rachel.

"I'm staying with Rachel."

Kurt leans against the door and looks up at the ceiling. "Thanks for... everything. You're really great, and I still can't believe everything that's happened tonight."

"Like I said, you would've done the same for me." Blaine pushes the other boy's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, your boyfriend seems pretty kindhearted." Kurt mocks Blaine's words from earlier.

"I'm about to walk past you two to get to the bathroom, so I don't want to be blinded with homosexual pornography. Keep your pants on at the Berry apartment."

Blaine laughs, putting his hands against the door and next to both sides of Kurt's head. Kurt's heart beats quickly as Blaine kisses him. It's different than their first kiss. It's not as dirty, and it has a romantic feeling to it.

"I hate you, Blaine Anderson." Rachel laughs.

"I really have to go, B."

"Sorry that I have to leave in two days. I'll be home for next year, darling."

Kurt's heart stops when his 'boyfriend' says that. They're not actually dating, this is all an act, and Blaine lives far away. The word 'home' sounded so beautiful coming from Blaine, but there's no such thing as 'their home.'

"We'll always be able to make what we have work out in the end." Kurt lies with a smile and hug.

_______________

It sucks that Kurt has nobody to talk to about this. All his friends are people he works with, so people would find out everything was a lie. He doesn't want to cry about it, but he lets himself shed a few tears in the taxi on the way home from the party. Who stays in New York City for only three days?

Kurt groans when he looks at himself in his bathroom mirror. Crying is not a good look on him. He can already tell that the next two days will be hell.

_______________

Rachel: Where the hell are you?

Kurt: Home. Why?

Rachel: Are you okay?

Kurt: Uh yeah. Why are you asking?

Rachel: ???  
Rachel: Blaine said he texted you to go shopping, but you told him you were sick. Are you lying to him?

Kurt didn't get a text from Blaine because they don't have each other's numbers, so he's the one lying... which means he doesn't actually want Kurt to join them.

Kurt: He wasn't lying. I don't feel well, but I'll be fine

Rachel: Oh, okay. Hope you feel better, lover boy <3

_______________

Kurt was right when he predicted that the next two days would be hell. Today is the day Blaine leaves, and Kurt has this weird feeling that he should do something about it. What the fuck is he supposed to do? 

Kurt gets dressed and takes a taxi to Rachel's apartment.

"Hey, Rach." Kurt says breathlessly. "Where's Blaine?"

"Did you run here? He already left. Didn't he tell you?"

"I know. I didn't know what time he was leaving, but I'm too late for a goodbye kiss."

"I don't know the exact time for his flight back to Ohio. If you go now, you might be able to catch him at the airport."

_______________

Kurt feels so stupid and crazy for doing this. He just has to do something. He doesn't even have a plan far enough to know what that 'something' is. It's like his body is on autopilot, and it won't stop until he finds Blaine.

He looks around the airport and can't find him, so he suspects that Blaine's flight already left. Without a second thought, he buys a ticket for the next flight to Ohio.

Kurt: I missed Blaine's flight. I decided to surprise him at home

Rachel: Omg. This is like a cheesy romantic comedy. Do you need his address?

Kurt: Yes

_______________

Kurt falls asleep and wakes up to use the restroom. He's always hated how confined airplane bathrooms are. When he opens the restroom door, the airplane tilts slightly. Someone was waiting by the door, so the person falls on top of Kurt.

Kurt looks down at the person holding on to him. "Blaine!?"

"Kurt?" Blaine stands up straight to look at him with confused eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I... was going to find you? God, that sounds crazier when I say it out lo-" Kurt is cut off when Blaine pulls them both into the small restroom and locks the door.

"Why?"

"'Why?' Oh, just to have a nice chat about the weather at your house in Ohio." Blaine slaps him on the shoulder so he'll be serious. "Alright, alright... After the party, I just couldn't stop thinking about us. I know we were just putting on a show for the people I work with, but it just felt like it wasn't acting after a while. I thought you felt it when we kissed, too, but you told Rachel that I was too sick to go shopping. I kept getting mixed signals when I should've been focusing on lying to everyone. You can tell me to go back to New York if you don't feel the same and I'll understand, but you have to tell me if you did or didn't at least feel it when we kissed."

"Kurt..." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's chest. "Of course I felt it. At the party, I kept forgetting that you aren't actually my boyfriend. I only told Rachel that you didn't feel well because I thought you were acting." Kurt notices a tear start to fall from Blaine's eye. "I- I definitely don't want you to leave. Shit. I feel so stupid for crying, but I just never thought I'd end up seeing you again."

Kurt wipes the tears from Blaine's face, and Blaine leans his forehead against the other boy's. "Kurt, I know it's weird to ask when we've been pretending... will you be my boyfriend?"

"We've already been dating for three days! Why haven't I gotten my marriage proposal yet?" Kurt's words earn a loud laugh from the other boy.

"Nope. We don't want to move to fast, do we?" Blaine adds. He pulls Kurt into a kiss that turns the atmosphere back to serious. They kiss until they hear someone knock on the restroom door.

"Wait, Kurt. Will a long distance relationship be good for us?"

"We'll always be able to make what we have work out in the end." Kurt says again, but now it's him telling the truth.


End file.
